Father Daughter Dance
by Edward's Baby Bella
Summary: Reneesmee is in 3rd grade and her school is having a Father Daughter Dance to celebrate Father's Day.
1. Chapter 1

Reneesmee is in 3rd grade her class is having a special dance for Fathers and Daughters.

Epov

I was sitting in the music room playing on my piano when the front door opens and slams shut. I look over at the clok and see that it's Reneesmee coming home from school. I get up and start to head out of the music to go see my baby girl now she's out of school.

"Daddy, Daddy." She starts yelling I'm just walking around the corner when she jumps into my arms. I laugh at her and hug her close to me and kiss the top of her head. "What's up baby girl?" I ask.

She leans back to look at me and says "Daddy Ms. Angie told us that we are having a Father Daughter dance at school for Father's Day will you go to the dance with me?" She asks.

"Of course babygirl when is this dance?" I ask. She gives me my crooked grin "It's next month since Father's Day is next month Daddy." She tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She is too smart for her own good just like her mother. I think to myself. Ok sweets when is the exact date so I will be able make sure Papal can work around it for me." I tell her. I am doctor just like my father Carlisle. I followed in my dad's footsteps. I love being a doctor.

"It's June 7th at 7pm it's a Friday." She tells me. Wow June 7th that's pretty close to my birthday. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than to go to this dance with my baby girl. I was almost as exicted as she was for this dance. "What song did you pick out for us to dance to at your dance?" I ask her. She looks at me and her eyes wide and dancing with exictement while I was telling her this. "Daddy I get to pick out my own song?" She exclaims.

"I don't see why not, this is your dance after all," I laugh. She says "I want to dance to mommy's lullaby daddy please." Then she gives me her puppy dogs eyes and her little pout that she's gotten from her mother. She knows she can get basically whatever she wants if she pulls out the puppy dog eyes and pout just like her mother. I laugh at her and shake my head.

"I don't see why not but don't you think you should ask your mother first?" I quirk an eye brow at her. She wiggles to get free from my arms and I set her down on her feet and she runs towards the kitchen where Bella is starting to prepare dinner.

"Momma, Momma" She yells. I'm hot on her heals as she gets ready to get into the kitchen. "Momma" she says again this time only a little quieter. Bella looks down at our daughter and smiles as she wipes her hands on the towel that's laying next to her. Bella squats down and pulls Nessie into her arms and holds her tight and then kisses the top of her head. It warms my heart seeing my girls together. I am such a blessed man. "How was school today?" Bella asks her. "Oh momma it was so great Ms. Angie told us we are going to have a father daughter's dance at school, Daddy said he would go with me." She cries happily. Bella looks up at me and grins. "Of course he would, Daddy loves you very much" She tells Ness. I have the biggest smile of my face I am sure I look like an idiot but I don't care at this moment. I love my little so much.

"Guess what mommy?" Nessie asked. "What is that my sweet girl?" Bella asks her. "Daddy said I get to pick out the song I want to dance with daddy with. I wanna dance with daddy to your lullaby please mommy may I?" She gives Bella the same look she gave me. I know even with out that look Bella will let her. I am just trying remind her she needs to ask before she assumes she can get what she wants. Bella looks back up to me while laughing and shaking her head at our daughter. I can't help but to laugh too she's just something else. "Of course sweet girl I don't mind if you use my lullaby at the dance for you and daddy" Bella tells her. Nessie starts vibrating with exictement. I laugh so hard because she reminds me so much of my sister Alice when she does that.

I walk out of the kitchen and leave my girls to talk about all their girly stuff. I head into the living room and watch a little bit of t.v. After a few minutes Reneesmee comes and snuggles up to me on the couch. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. I love these moments where I can just snuggle with my babygirl. I start to think about the new baby that's on the way. Yes that's right Bella just found she's pregnant a few weeks ago. I am so exicted so is Ness. She is going to be a great big sister. I am glad this dance is going to be before the baby is born. Not that I am going to take any attention away from Reneesmee she'll always be my little girl. I just know how exicted she is about this dance so I don't want anything to interefere with it.

I look down at Ness and ask "Have you and mommy decieded when you're going to go shopping for your dress for the dance?"

She looks up at me and gives me my crooked smile. She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She has my hair but Bella's big brown eyes. She has my lips and my long eye lashes and nose. She's even tall like me. Basically if it weren't for the eyes she would be a female verison of me. Unfortunately she was graces with Bella's clusmyness. Poor girl I laugh to myself.

"Yes Daddy me mommy and Aunty Alice are going next weekend."

"Mommy called Aunty Alice and she insists we go this weekend she says she's running out of time to find me the perfect dress. She's freaking out."

Ness rolls her eyes after that. She is like her mother she only likes to shop for the things she needs. Unlike Alice who will just have any exuse to go shopping. Alice wasn't too happy about the fact my daughter got her shopping sence from her mother and instead of her.

"Daddy thank you for wanting to come to the dance with me"

I am confussed why would she think I wouldn't want to go with her?

"Ness why would you think I wouldn't want to go with you to the dance?"

"Because you're going to like the new baby more than me."

I just sigh and shake my head. What has gotten into her? She has been so exicted about being a big sister ever since we told her about the new baby. I reach out and grab her and pull her onto my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles into my chest.

"What brought this on baby girl?" "You've been so exicted about being a big sister and now all this."

"I was exicted but Sammy at school told me that when the new baby cvomes you wont love me any more and that you'll just want the new baby." She says softly

"Oh baby that is never going to happen do you hear me? I will never love this baby more or less than I love you. I love and the new baby the same. No one can replace you. You'll always be my babygirl no matter what. Even when you're 50 you'll still be my babygirl.

She giggles after that. I love hearing that sound. It breaks my heart when she is sad. We sit there for a while just me and her. It's gonna break my heart when she gets too old for this. I don't know how long we sat there but eventually Bella comes out of the kitchen. She kisses both of our cheeks and sits down next to us. She pulls Ness into her lap and a few minutes later she's out like a light. Bella gets up to take her to bed. I get up and too and take her from Bella. We walk to her room to lay her down. Bella grabs the covers before I lay her down. Bella pulls the covers up over to tuck Ness in. We lean down and kiss her cheek then leave quietly. We walk back to the living room hand and hand. I sit down on the couch and pull Bella onto my lap and kiss her hair.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful mother to our daughter and thank you for giving me another little one to love."

She leans back and beams down at me. Her eyes are glass with unshed tears. I give her my crooked smile. She leans forward and and kisses me then she snuggles into my neck. I wrap my arms around her and hold her there to me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about two weeks since Nessie told me about the dance at her school. She went shopping for her dress with Bella and Alice. They came home after all that shopping exhausted. They came home with all kinds of stuff. I asked Ness if they found a dress while they were shopping she told me no that all the dresses she tried on Alice didn't think they were the one. You know the perfect dress. I swear you would think she was shopping for a wedding dress instead for a little school dance. My sister has major issues but I still love her.

It's now Wednesday and almost time for my babygirl to come home from school. I was sitting at my piano in the music room. I love the piano I've played it since I was like 3. My mother always said I just sat down at her piano in the house and started playing one day. So she made me take lessons. It's just such a beauitful instrument it calls me to all the time. It's just gonna be me and Ness for a while today. Bella had an appointment with her Editor and Publisher for her new book she's writing. She also said she was gonna stop by the store and get some things for dinner so she will be a little late coming home.

"Daddy I'm home," Yells Ness from the living room.

I get up and head out to the living room. As usal my babygirl jumps into my arms. I hug her close to me and kiss the top of her head. I love our moments like this when she comes home from school. She is with me than she and Bella do homework. We each have our thing to do with her so we can spend time with her.

I sit down on the couch and pull her onto my lap with me.

"How was school today babygirl?" I ask her.

"It was good we had art class today and I got to paint and today at lunch we had pizza. You know how much I love pizza daddy so I was so exicted and I ate it all and drank all my milk." She goes on barely taking a breath as she tells me about her day.

"Take a breath babygirl, breath not so fast you silly girl" I laugh at her.

"Do you have homework?"

Miss Angie loves Nessie she says she's one of the best students she's had. She's like Bella really smart but on the shy side too.

"Yes but mommy usally helps me remember" She tells me

"I know baby but mommy had a meeting today remember she told you before you left for school. So it's just me and you for now is that ok with you miss?" I ask as I start attacking her ribs with my fingers.

"Yes daddy of course it is" She laughs.

"Daddy stop please can't breathe" She breathes through the tickles.

I relent and let her go she's gasping for breaths but I know she loves it when I tickle her. She gets down and goes to grab her bookbag and we head to the kitchen. By this time her breathing is back to normal. So she can concetrate on her homework. Luckily she doesn't have much so she gets it done in plenty of time and she is free to do as she pleases.

"All done daddy" She shows me her finished homework.

"Ok babygirl put it back in your folder and put it back in your bookbag for school tomorrow"

She does as she's told and puts her folder back into her bookbag and takes her bookbag to the front door so she can grab it before she leaves in the morning.

"Want to watch a movie with daddy?" I ask her.

Her eyes light up and then she runs into the livingroom. By the time I ge there she's already putting the movie into the dvd player. I grab the remote and go sit on the couch next to Ness.

"What are we going to watch?" I inquire.

She holds up the cover to the dvd case to show me what we are going to watch.

"We're going to watch our wedding video?" I quirk an eye brow at her

"Please daddy I love watching it mommy looks so beautiful and we haven't watched it in a while and you know how much I love it." She pleads with her pout.

"OK babygirl we can watch it. I don't care I agree mommy looked really beautiful that day. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose did a good job doing her hair and make-up." I muse and start thinking about day. It was one of the best days of my life watching Bella walk down the aisle with her on Charlie's arm. I was brought out of my day dream by Ness calling my name.

"Daddy are you ok you kinda spaced out there" She says while laughing at me.

"Yes babygirl I'm fine I was just thinking about that day it was one of the best days of my life."

"What was the second best day of your life daddy?" She asks me.

"The second best day was when you were born. I cried when mommy delievered you and the doctor laid you down on mommy's chest. You were such a beautiful baby and now you're turning into a beautful young lady." She blushes after I tell her this.

Ahh yes that lovely she blush she also intereted from her lovely mother. I love seeing Bella blush that's one of the things that caught my attention of Bella all those years ago. I've known Bella since we were kids but didn't become romantically involved until High School. We fought our feelings for each other for a long time until she just gave up and took the chance and told me she's been in love me for years. After that we've been inseperateable.

I look back to the t.v. and now the video is at the reception. Bella and I just had our first dance and now it's time for Bella and Charlie to have their dance. Ness loves this part of it where they dance. I think she loves it more now since we get to have our little dance soon.

Reneesmee has always loved watching our wedding video since for as long as I can remember. She's very lucky to have 2 Papas who love her to death and a Grammy who would do anything just about anything for her grandbaby.

Bella only has Charlie. Renee ran out on them when Bella was a baby. Bella said it was too much for her to be a mother. Renee has always been a free spirit from what everyone says. She also felt trapped here in our small little town of Forks so Bella thinks that's another reason she left.

I just don't see how a parent can do that to their child or children for that matter. I love Ness with all my heart and I just couldn't imagaine my life with out her. Ness and Bella are my whole world of course when the new baby comes he/she will be my whole world too but for right now I've just got my girls.

Before I know it the movie is over and Ness gets up and goes and plays in her room. I put the movie back on the shelf and grab a book and head back to the couch with a book. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I hear Bella's keys jingle in the door. I get up as she comes through the door. Her ams are full of groceries so I take some bags out of her arms and head to the kitchen.

"Welcome home love" I lean over to kiss her.

"How was your meeting?"

"Good they are pleased with the book so far so that's alot less stress I have to worry about. They want it ready in 3 months so it can be published. They want me to make it a series of 2 other books so I have my work cut out for me." She says

"Don't worry love, You're a great author you'll get this done in no time" I reassure her.

She blushs and gets up to come over to me and sits on my lap and kisses me.

"Mmm what was that for? Not that I'm complaining" I give her my crooked grin.

"Because I love you and you're a wonderful husband and father and I missed you today while you were working and I was here all by myself" She pouts

I just laugh at her because she's just so adorable when she pouts. I lean over and kiss her lips once more before here little pitter patter of feet coming.

"Mommy you're home" Ness says exictedly.

"I missed you mommy" She says as she rushes over to hug Bella.

"I missed you too sweet girl. Did have a good day at school?"

As on cue Ness starts talking a mile a minute about her day at school. I get up and leave them talk about who knows what and go back to my music room. I've had a few songs been dancing around in my head the past few weeks. I've been tweaking them but they're not really coming together and it's frustrating when you want it to be perfect.

I don't know how long I was in there but Bella pokes her head in and gives me a beautiful smile that just melts my heart.

"I don't mean to inturpt but dinners ready baby" She says softly.

Shaking my head I hold my arms out for her to come to me. She walks over and I wrap my arms around her.

"You're not inturpting me. You know you can come in here anytime you want love" I tell her as I lean in to kiss her cheek.

"Ok let's go eat this baby is starving" She tells me while pointing to her stomach.

"Well I guess I need to feed my baby then huh" I laugh

We get up and head to the kitchen for dinner. Ness is already there waiting impatentionaly for us to come so she can eat.

"Finally I'm starving I thought I was going to starve to death here" Ness exlaims.

We laugh at her and sit down and eat. We all talk about different things while we eating. This is why I opened my own Doctors office so I wont miss out on these family dinners.


	3. Chapter 3

We have about a week left until the dance at Nessie's school and she couldn't be any happier. The closer it gets the exicted she gets. She has been counting down the days until the dance. Alice finally got a dress for Ness a couple weeks ago. She got tired of not finding one in the store so she just designed her one and made it herself. Oh yeah if I haven't mentioned it before but Alice is a fashion designer. Now apperentley it's my turn to have the wrath of Alice on me. For someone who is barely five foot tall she sure is bossy. She inists of taking me shopping for a couple new suits. Alice about had a heartattack when she saw the ones I had in my closet.

So here I am being dragged to the Aramni store to get fitted for a new suit. I love my sister to death but she just needs to learn how to take no for an answer. I kept trying to tell her that everything was fine and that there was no reason to go buy a new suit but of course with Alice it just goes in one ear and out the other. God she is so frustrating sometimes. I don't to go out an buy an expensive suit I have to save my money for when the new babies come.

Yep I said new babies Bella had a doctors appointment earlier in the week and had an ultrasound done and saw there were three babies in her tummy. That's right Bella and I are going to have tripplets. Nessie is over the moon she is so exicted about having more brothers or sisters to play with. I was shocked I figured it out before Bella did of course since I knew what I was looking at we were so shocked. I think Bella was the most shocked of them all. She new there was something go on since her belly is firmer and bigger than she was with Ness but she didn't think it would be tripplets. She didn't say anything to me the whole way home. At first I thought she was upset but she was just prosessing everything. By the time we got home she was really happy I think if she could she would've jumped up and down. Me on the other hand I had the biggest stupidest grin on my face. Yep I was a happy man it didn't help my ego any as Bella says.

"Alice I can't afford such an exepensive suit so why are you even dragging me here?" I ask a little frustrated

"Don't worry about it I'll pay for it and I don't want to hear another word now shut up and let's go." God did I mention how bossy she was?

"You know those suits you have in your closet are just the ugliest suits I've seen and they are so out of season. How did you manage to hide those from me Edward I will never know." She says this while giving me the stink eye and pointing at me. I just roll my eyes.

She thinks she's like our own personal shopper. It's not just us but she does her husband Jasper too and their four year old. Of course their daughter is just like Alice so of course she wouldn't complain. She wants us all to dress fabulous has she would put that's why she insists on taking us shopping she thinks we aren't capable shopping for ourselves.

Finally after four hours of shopping with a bunch of bags and three new suits I finally make it home. I am very thankful I didn't touch my trust fund my grandparents and parents set up for us because we are going to need it. Not like we are living from pay check to pay check but we are going to need a bigger house because our little three bedroom isn't going to be big enough for our growing family. I worked my way through college even though I didn't need too and my parents Carlisle and Esme paid for me to go medical school so I really haven't had the need to touch my trust fund.

"Honey I'm home," I say as I toe off my shoes and throw my keys on the table by the door.

"Daddy I missed you welcome home," My little angel calls as she runs and jumps into my arms and hugging me tight.

"I missed you too baby. How was school today?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen where Bella is cooking dinner.

"It was good Ms. Angela let me help pass out the art supplies today for art class," then she continues telling me about her day. After she's done she wiggles out of my arms and scurries off somewhere.

I get to the kitchen to the kitchen and Bella is standing in front of the stove stirring something. I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my nose into her hair. God she always smells so good like strawberries and always just Bella.

"Welcome home, Love." She whispers as she turns around in my arms and leans up to kiss me. Of course it gets out of control and we pull back panting trying to catch our breath.

"Mmm what a welcome home that was. If that's how you're going to greet me everytime my sister makes me go shopping with her I think I'll do it more often." I give her my crooked smile.

She laughs and punches me. "I thought you would need a little pick me up after spending the afternoon with your sister. I know how she can be."

I lean down and kiss her again but after a minute she pushes me away. "As much as I love kissing you you're distracting me now shoo get out of my kitchen before dinner burns."

I pout but she turns me around and practially pushes me out of the kitchen all the time laughing at me. Of course I'm complaining the whole time because she knows what it does to me when she calls me Dr. Cullen. She is so evil and she's going to pay for that later when she least exepct it. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where Ness is.

I flop down on the couch next to Nessie. She scoots closer to me and snuggles up against me. I wrap my arms around her as we watch ICarly. She loves this show one of the reasons is she says her name is in it but I know she just has a crush on Freddie. She says he's her favorite character. I don't mind her watching ICarly it's a cute show some of the stuff Carly and her brother Spencer do just cracks me up. It's better than some of the shows she watches.

We watch a couple more episodes of ICarly when Bella comes in and tells us dinner is ready. Ness of course scoots off the couch and is running for the table. I laugh at my daughter she is a bottomless pit. She is just like her Uncle I swear I don't know where they keep all that food they eat.

After dinner is finished I clean up the kitchen because Esme always made us kids clean up the kitchen since she worked so hard on dinner. I don't blaim her I know when I cook (which is very rare) I understand how you just wanna sit back and relax. Now Bella on the other hand loves to cook and she's ok with cleaning up. I think if she wasn't an author she would've opened up her own resturaunt. Let me tell you her food is delicious. Plus Bella needs to rest carrying three babies takes a toll on anyone's body. She gets a little more tired quicker than she did when she was pregnant with Ness but like I said carrying three babies is hard on the body.

I get the dishes washed and put away and cleaned the rest of the kitchen I headed back out to the living room where my girls are. I sit down next to Bella and pull her feet up into my lap and start messaging them. I love spoiling my wife she deserves it even though she throws a fit on some of the things I like to do for her but she gets over it after a while.

The three of us watch a little bit more t.v. before it's time for Ness to get showered and ready for bed. As Ness puts her p.j.s on I lock up the house and make sure everything is fine. By the time I'm finished with everything I get back to Nessie's room and she is already tucked in with Bella sitting on one side of her tucking her in. I come up and kiss Ness on top of the head.

"Good night babygirl I love you sweet dreams."

"Good night Daddy I love you too." She smiles and snuggles under her covers a few minutes later she is sound asleep.

Bella and I tip toe out of her room and shut her door so we don't wake her up. I grab Bella's hand and we head back to the living room and watch a little bit more t.v. Afrer about an hour or so Bella starts to yawn and doze off. I turn off the t.v. and the lamp next to me and then double check to make sure everything is off.

" Come on love let's go to bed."I reach down and pick up Bella bridal style she lets out a squeak since I got her by surprise. I laugh at her.

"Edward what are you doing? Put me down I'm too heavy for you to carry. I will hurt you." She whispers/yells

"Baby I am fine and plus you're light as a feather so don't worry, you're not heavy at all." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

I lay her gentley down on the bed and go over to the dresser and pull out our pajamas. I pick out one of my Forks High t-shirts and a pair of flannel pajama pants for me. I then go to Bella's draw and grab a t-shirt for her which is one of my shirts. She loves sleeping in my clothes unlike some of the lingerie my sister has bought her. Of course it's a good thing my sister doesn't know or she would blow her lid. Afrer I'm dressed for bed I crawl in behind Bella and pull her close to me. I kiss her neck softly.

"Goodnight Love, Good night babies be good for your mommy. We love you very much." I whisper

"Goodnight Edward." She whispers back and turns around and softly kisses my lips.

She falls asleep not long after that and I just pull her to me as tight as I can. I drift off into a peaceful night's sleep.

I woke up the next morning with someone pouncing on the bed. I knew who it was but I decieded to pretend I was asleep. I open one eye to peek and sure enough there's my angel bouncing on the bed trying to wake me up. I roll over and grab her and start attacking her sides as she tries to wiggle out of my arms.

"Do you think that was very nice to be bouncing on the bed when I'm triyng to sleep?" I playfully growl at her

She screams and giggles harder. "Yes becasue you wouldn't wake up and mommy said breakfast is ready."

Just as she's done with that sentance my stomach growls. I let her up and she giggles as she runs back into the kitchen. I get up and use the bathroom then brush my teeth. I walk into the kitchen just as Bella was putting the last plate on the table.

"Good morning ladies." I grin at my girls

"Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning babe." My ladies greet me. I love this more than anyone knows.

We say grace and then start eating. After a few minutes of silance I deciede to break it.

"So what's on the agenda for today love?" I ask Bella

"Ugh I need to go shopping I need some new clothes all my other clothes are starting to get too tight for me to wear." She pouts

I laugh slightly at her because with her only being three months pregnant she has a small bump on her now. Which doesn't suprise me since she's having tripplets. That's common with women like her.

"I'm sorry love why don't you let me clean up and you go get ready and I'll take you so you don't have to worry about the wrath of my sister."

She gets a huge grin on her face because if she went with Alice she'd be gone all day.

"Go upstairs and take a shower and get dressed while Ness and I clean up," I suggest looking over to Ness giving her a look that says don't argue with me.

"Of course Mommy, Daddy and I will clean up go take a shower." I smile over at Ness letting her know she did good.

Ness and I clean up the kitchen and do the dishes and we head up stairs and get dressed ourselves. By the time we got downstairs Bella was sitting on the couch waiting for us. She must of heard us coming down the stairs because she turned her head.

"Ready my loves?" I ask Bella and Ness the both nod and smile.

"Ok let's go shopping." I say with as much joy as I could. Of course my girls just laugh at me.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading my story I appericate it so much. I do not own Twilight that's all Stephanie Meyers. I am just playing with Bella Edward and Ness :).**

**Thanks to the lovely butterflybetty who kept encouring me to post my story to begin with thanks bb love :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I don't own Twilight it's all Stephanie Meyers but I am playing with the characters :). Once again I wanna thank my lovely prereader Butterflybetty you are awesome and I love you.**

It's the week of the dance and Ness couldn't be anymore exicted. She can't wait for me to see her in her pretty new dress. Her teacher has had the kids make up the decorations for the dance to hang in the gym. Ness comes home everyday telling us all about the decorations she's helped make this week. They are going to hang to the decorations the day of the dance so they don't get messed up. Alice is going to help hang the decorations since Bella can't get up on ladders since she's five months pregnant. I can't do it because Ness wants it to be a suprise she thinks it will ruin the suprise if I see it before the dance. So I am just gonna hang out at the house when the time comes.

"Daddy guess what? There is only two more days until the dance. I am so exicted," She exclaims. I just laugh because she's been doing that every day since the begining of the week.

She's been counting the days. Every morning she would tell me five more days Daddy. Of course, I say she's right and kiss the top of her head and she leaves to get in the car wtih Bella, who takes her to school and I leave for the office. She's even cuter when she's all exicted like that.

I just can't believe how fast this dance is approaching. It seems just like yesterday Ness came home all exicted and was telling about the dance. Don't get me wrong she was was exicted while telling about the dance but I think her excitement is boiling over now since it's fast approaching.

Alice wanted to put make-up on my little girl since she's coming over and help Bella get Nessie ready for the dance. I had to put my foot down. I was not going to let my eight year old baby girl wear make-up. Absolutley not, I don't care what they think.

Bella and I got into a huge disagreement over it. We usally don't fight but my God she actually had the nerve to agree with my sister about putting make-up on my little girl. I was not easing up on this one. Nope, I don't care. Ness isn't wearing make-up to this dance. After a couple hours of heated discussion, I agreed to a little bit of eye shadow and sparkley lipgloss.

It's the day before the dance and Bella is taking Ness to go have a spa day so she can get her fingernails and toenails painted while Bella is getting a manicure and a pedicure. I think Bella also mentioned a hair cut for Ness too since it's been a while since she got her hair cut. I don't mind letting her get her nails painted because it doesn't go on her beautiful face like make-up does and doesn't make her look fake. Now I don't have anything wrong with make-up most of the women in my life wear it but I just don't think it's appropriate for an eight year old. Especally since my sister is the one who is wanting to do it. She can go over board sometimes. Like making her look like a clown. No really but you get my point.

"Momma,Daddy I'm home," Yells Ness this was an everyday thing when her friend's mom drops her off since she lives down the street.

"In the kitchen baby," My love yells back.

I walk out of the music room and into the kitchen where my girls were. Bella was making a snack for Ness before they left for their spa day. I walk up behind Bella as she is cutting some apples and a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich for Ness and wrap my arms around her waist as I nuzzle my nose into her neck and inhailing her scent.

"Need any help, love?" I ask her

"No I think I got it. The fruit is almost all cut up and some peanutbutter and jelly sandwhichs are cut and I still have all my fingers see?" She laughs while wiggling her fingers in my face.

I laugh back because I know she's known to cut her finger while using a knife so I'm suprised she hasn't done it yet but also glad since I don't have my bag with me to stitch her up if needed.

Bella is still as clumsy now as she was when we were growing up. Now our poor little Ness has inherited it from her mother. But she isn't as clumsy as Bella and I think we are both thankful for that. Let's just hope the triplets are the same way.

Bella gets done cutting up the snacks and puts them on a plate. "Ok baby here's your snack hurry up and eat so we won't be late for our appointments to get our nails done."

A few minutes later Ness gets up and puts her plate in the sink along with her glass. I wash up the dishes while the girls our out. I try to help Bella out as much as I can with the chores around the house. She gets tired quicker than she did when she was pregnant with Ness so that's one of the reasons why I try to help her out. Plus I am such a good husband and that in return gives me a reward, if you know what I mean.

The babies are nice and healthy though so that's a major stress realiver. The heart beats are nice and strong. The doctor said she's doing a good job that they are growing right on time for a high risk pregnancy.

After I'm done washing drying and putting away the dishes I go into the living to watch some t.v. I flip through the channels and settle on some show on the food network. My love watches the food network all the time she loves to cook so it just brings her new ideas on what to cook. I watch a couple episode of these people making cakes and cupcakes when I deciede to change it to something else. I flip through the channgels again and find dirty jobs. I can't believe some of the jobs these people do for a living. Now being a doctor isn't always the cleanest job because you can get covered in blood and other stuff you don't want to know but I don't think that's anything compared to these people's job. I hear the keys jingle in the door I smile because I know my loves are home.

"Daddy we're home," Ness comes running into the living room and jumps onto my lap.

I laugh. "I can see that. Did you and mommy have fun getting your nails done?"

"Yes, Daddy look my fingers and toes are so pretty and they painted them purple," She squeals.

"Are they going to match your dress?" I ask since I'm not allowed to see her dress til tonight when she's ready.

"It's the closest they had but I think it's still pretty," Ness says.

"They are gorgeous, just like you baby," I kiss her cheek as she giggles.

"Ness, time for homework go to your room and finish your homework," Bella tells her.

"Yeah, Nessie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Aimee are coming over for dinner." Ness squeals and runs up to her room.

I open up my arms for Bella since she is just standing there staring at me with watery eyes. She's extremely emotional now since she's gotten pregnant with the triplets. She waddles over to me. My poor Bella is only about five months pregnant but she looks like she's about eight or nine. That just because she's carrying to extra bundles in her belly so she will look that way. I grab her around her waist and pull her down onto my lap

"Are you going to show me your nails too?" I ask and she smiles and holds her hands out for me to see her nails. She got a french manicure. I think that's what it's called with the white stripe across the tip of your nails.

"I also got my hair cut, too. Nothing special just a trim," Bella tells me.

"Well you look beautiful love." I lean up and kiss her lips. Just like always when we start kissing it gets a little out of control.

Bella starts moaning into my mouth. This pregnancy has Bella's hormones going into over drive. Now usally I don't really mind but we've got family coming over and I don't wanna have to explain them that Bella and I were in a heated make-out session on the couch that's why I have this big problem in my pants. Yeah not likely so I break away from her kiss and start kissing the side of her neck and start sucking on the spot under her ear.

"Bella, Love as much as I would love to continue this but our family will be here soon."

She just groans and gets off my lap and heads into the kitchen. She is mumbling under her breath the whole way to the kitchen. I laugh silently because I know how she feels. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm myself down and try to get rid of this problem I have. After a few minutes of calming down I go check on Ness.

I walk up the stairs to Nessie's room and she's playing the Wii. "Hey munchkin watcha doing?" She jumps at the sound of my voice I laugh and kiss the top of her head.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok daddy. I just wasn't paying attention and didn't hear you until you said something."

"You never do when you're dancing. You are just like your mother when she has her nose in a book. She never pays attention to the world around her." I laugh because it's so true my two girls are two peas in a pod.

Nessie laughs with me because she knows I'm right. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to get either one of their attention when they are stuff. For Ness it would be dancing and for Bella that would be reading. Ness loves to read but she's more of a physical person like me. She would choose dancing over reading any day.

"Wanna play with me daddy?" Ness asks me with a smirk. She knows I am horriable at these dancing games she has but I would torture myself for her.

"Sure baby but can we play bowling or something else afterwards?" I try not to blush remembering all the times I've made a fool of myself with these games that Ness has.

"Sure daddy whatever you want." Ness snickers trying to hold in her laugh but it was unsuccessful.

I just huffed and pretended I was mad. Of course that just sets her off and we both are holding our stomachs from laughing so hard.

After we finally calmed down from laughing we went ahead and played her dancing game for a little while. She changes the game for me and I kick her butt in bowling but she beats me in tennis. We played a couple more games when I heard the door open and shut that must mean my sister is here.

"I'm here! Ness, Edward, Bella?" Alice yells from the foyer.I look over at Ness and roll my eyes. She just giggles so I give her my crooked grin.

"In the kitchen Alice," My love calls back.

I walk down the stairs to find Jasper with Aimee their daughter. He is spreading a blanket out on the carpet for her to play on.

"Hey Jazz. How are you?" I ask as I grab Aimee from his arms. She is a spitting image of Jasper execpt she has Alice's dark hair. She has his curly hair but dark like Alice's and has ice blue eyes. She is just a beautiful little baby girl.

"Fine just tired. I just got off work. It's been a crazy week."

Jasper is a lawyer and opened his own law firm here in Forks. I think people were happy about that so now they don't have to go all the to Seattle or Portland for a lawyer.

Not soon after they arrived Bella announces dinner is ready. We all sit down at the table and say grace before we start digging in. Dinner is delicious as always and we all talked and laughed and caught up.

Before I know it it's time for bed. Ness was already showered and brushed her teeth and in bed for about two hours now.

I can't believe it's the day of the of dance. Where has this week gone? I took the day off so I wouldn't be too tired for the dance. Ness was so exicted this morning she was bouncing off the walls. She barely touched her breakfast or her dinner last night. I just hope she doesn't get sick it would really bum her out if she would have to miss the dance. She's been looking forward to it since she told me about it. I am too to be honest.

Charlie, Sue and my parents along with my sibblings are coming over to see Ness before the dance and to take pictures. I don't know why I tried to tell them they didn't have to that Bella was capable of taking pictures for everyone but my mom and Sue dismissed that idea qucikly. This is their granddaughter after all so they are entitled to be here. Their words not mine. Sue loves Ness like she was her own granddaughter instead of step but you couldn't tell with their relationship.

Right now I'm home alone. Bella went to the the school to help set up the tables and decorate them. Since she couldn't help hang any of the decorations. Angela made sure she found something for Bella to do. Alice is there also to help with the decorations. Plus she is going to keep an eye on my stubborn Bella. I don't think she would do anything to put the triplets or herself in danger.

I was sitting in the living room watching t.v. when there was a knock on the door. I look at the clock it's only one thrity so I have no clue who is at the door.

Opening the door I find Charlie in his uniform. Oh God did something to happen to Ness or Bella?

"Charlie what are you doing here? Are the girls ok? Oh my gosh please tell me everything is fine." I ask kinda hysterical

"Whoa son calm down, Edward everything is fine. I take it by your reaction Bella isn't here?" He asks holding his hands up in surrender. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"No sir she's up at the school helping out with clean the gym and set up the tables and probally help decorate them too. Or whatever else they have to do."

He goes to sit in the recliner and I walk into the kitchen to grab us a beer. I come back and he's turned on a baseball game.

"So what's up Charlie? You're early, I know you wanted to see Ness but it's way too early for her to get dressed. Plus she's still at school."

"I know but is it a crime to want to spend some time with my son in law?" Charlie smirks at me. Which can only mean he's up to something. I've known Charlie my whole life and he only smiles like that when he's got something up his sleeve.

You would think Emmett was Charlie's son since Emmett has used that same smirk more than once espically growing up. I guess it's because we've conisder Charlie as a second father since him and my dad are best friends. That and probally since they spend alot of time together since Emmett is a cop here in Forks.

"Um no nothing wrong with it but we haven't spent that much time alone together since before Bella and I got married." I said as I looked over at Charlie. Crap man why did I have to open my big mouth? Now he looks all kinds of depressed. I pinch the bridge of my nose and run my hands through my hair and sigh.

"I'm sorry I should've just kept my mouth shut-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Charlie cut me off

"No Edward it's fine." He sighs "I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together it's just I guess I figured you were married to Bella now and there really was no reason to hang out." Charlie isn't very comfortable showing his emitions so I know this is hard for him.

"Charlie you have been in my life since the day I was born. You are like my second father. I would love to spend more time with you even though I'm a grown man and married. Plus you were the one who always kept Emmett and I out of trouble when Carlisle couldn't." I chuckled remembering some of the times Emmett would start to do something mischievous but Charlie would put an end to it before it even started.

Emmett was always trying to get me into some kinda trouble but thankfully it was nothing illegal or anything. Charlie and my dad were usally there along with us doing some of the pranks and stuff but when it started to get out of hand Charlie would be there to stop it. I think he wouldn't hesitate to throw us behind bars to prove a point if we didn't behave.

Charlie smiled at that and I think he is feeling better. I just regret making him upset in the first place. But things are better now and I think we will hang out more. This is what we needed I'm sure.

"Remember when you asked Bella to the fifth grade ball? She was so mad that you didn't keep your sister from torturing her for hours playing Bella Barbie and then she broke her ankle because Alice made her wear five inch heals with her dress. But you didn't step in and reel Alice in." He laughs and so do I. That was so funny. Bella is so adorable when she's angry she's like an angry kitten.

"Yeah she didn't speak to me or Alice for two weeks because she was so pissed off. She finally started talking to us when my mom stepped in along with Sue and made us all sit down and talk things out," I laugh Bella pouted the whole time

"It was good for her to go. She's not a very social butterfly. I think she's grown out alot of her shyness but it's still there. You, Alice and Emmett wouldn't give up on trying to crack her shell. Espically Alice since she's so out going. I think that's when she fell in love with you." Charlie says

"Then when I took her to Junior prom and she threw a big hissy fit because I tricked her into going and that she had to sit through Alice playing Bella Barbie again." I laugh

"After you dropped her off, Bella came in the living room and starting chewing me out because I let you trick her into going to prom. I think she just needed to blow off steam because after she was done yelling she kissed my cheek and thanked me then went to bed." We laugh because that's just classic Bella. It was nice to catch up on old memories with Charlie. I just hope I'm half the father Charlie and Carlisle are.

We sat in silence for a while just watching the game and drinking out beers. After a while the girls finally came home.

"Granddad Charlie," Ness squeals running into his arms. He laughs and picks her up and kisses her cheek.

"Hey half pint! How is my favorite granddaughter?" He asks

Nessie giggles and says "I am your only granddaughter Granddad until the babies are born. Hopefully I'll have a little sister." Charlie asks her about her day and she starts telling him about school.

I walk over to my love and kiss her on the lips. I missed her so much even though she was only gone a couple of hours. She tries to deepen the kiss but I am not having any of that with her dad just a few feet away. I pull pack and kiss her chastley once, twice, three times for good measure.

"Dad how long have you been here? If I would've known you were going to be here so early I would have had Edward start cooking dinner so you and Sue could've had something to eat while you're here." Bella rambles on then looks around "Wait where is Sue?"

I look at Charlie and he's laughing at his daughter and she's giving him the stink eye. "Honey calm down. Sue is still at work I only worked half a day so I could spend sometime with my granddaughter before he big dance. But since you're offering to feed me you know I never turn down your food," He says with a cheeky grin. Bella laughs at him.

"Did you get everything set up for the dance love?" I ask.

"Yes, they were still hanging decorations when I left. Alice should be here soon since she was almost done with her part," Bella says.

"I can't wait to see it. I bet everything looks good."

"I'm going to go make dinner. Do you guys need anything?" Bella asks.

"Love, why don't you let me cook dinner? Uou look tired. Go spend some time with your dad." I kiss the side of her head and she sighs.

"Ok," She goes and sits down on the couch and prop her feet up.

I walk into the kitchen and deciede to make spaghetti for dinner. I get the hamburger and noodles and get the stuff to make Bella's homemade sauce. I am getting everything ready and I can hear Charlie and Bella talking than I heard Ness squeal. Uh oh she must of talked Charlie into playing the Wii with her. She totally has him wrapped around her finger just like Bella does. I can tell he loves it though and wouldn't want it any other way.

After a while dinner is finally ready. I head to the living room and sure enough there was Charlie dancing along with the Wii. I look over to Bella and she's in tears from laughing so hard at her dad. I can't help but laugh along with her. That is something I will never forget for the rest of my life. I wish I had a video camera.

"Exuse me but if you guys are hungry dinner is ready," I smirk at Charlie and he gives me a thankful nod. I think poor Charlie is wore out from his granddaughter.

I walk over to the couch and help Bella up off the couch since she's having trouble. "I made some speghetti since I know you're craving it."

"Hmm I knew I loved you for a reason," She teases and I just pout of course she just laughs and head to the kitchen.

Once we were all seated at the table and said grace we dig in. The moans that were coming from Bella was not a good thing at the dinner table because I'm starting to have a problem. We start talking and that helps alot. Thanks to Ness she is always the life at the dinner table.

After dinner Bella sends Ness upstairs to get a shower. Alice showed up not long after dinner was finished. She grabs Bella by the hand and pulls her up the stairs with her.

Charlie helped with the dishes so that went quicker than it would have if I did it by myself. So it didn't take long to get the dinner dishes and the left overs put up. Of course I left out a plate for Sue just in case she is hungry. What kind of son-in-law would I be if I let her starve?

There was a knock on the front door then it opened. I knew it was my parents and probally Sue. So I walk out of the kitchen to greet them. "Hi mom, dad, Sue." I walk over to kiss my mom on the cheek then walk over and kiss Sue on the cheek, too. "The girls are upstairs. I think Ness is probally out of the shower now if you want to go up and say hi." I laugh because they were gone in a blink of an eye.

"Sue, if you're hungry I left you a plate of speghetti in the microwave for you," I yell up to her and laugh.

"Thanks Edward. I'll eat in a minute,"

I go and sit down on the couch with my dad and Charlie takes his place back in the recliner. We start talking about the game that's on for a while then Alice comes down and starts yelling at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get up here and get your butt in the shower," See I told she's bossy but I can't help but to love the little annoying pixie. Dad and Charlie start laughing traders they are supposed to be on my side.

I head up the stairs and head to the bathroom. I start the shower and wait for it to heat up. I strip off my clothes and then get in the shower. I wash my hair and my body after that I just let the hot water run on my back and neck for a few minutes it feels so nice.

I turn off the shower and grab a towel wrap it around my waist and go into the bedroom. Of course my suit is already laying out on the bed. I wouldn't execpt anything less my from that little pixie.

She bought me a black suit with an eggplant purple long sleeve shirt and a silver tie. I must say after putting it on I look real good. I also put my shoes on while I'm up here. I try to do something with my but it's useless. I need a hair cut it just wont do anything. I sigh and grab everything I need before I leave the bedroom.

I just got to the bottom of the steps and I hear a gasp. I look and see my mom with watery eyes. I give her my crooked grin. "Oh Edward you look so handsome honey." I roll my eyes at her then smile to let her know I'm just playing.

She laughs and smacks my arm. Of course I feign hurt. "Ow mom that hurt," I said while rubbing my arm where she hit me. I chuckle because this time it's her turn to roll her eyes.

My mom grabs her camera and starts taking pictures of me. I groan mentally because seriously she shouldn't taking pictures of me it's Nessie's day. Of course she's not down here yet but still. I just suffer through a hundred pictures when the girls come down.

"Wow little brother I knew the suit was going to look good but I don't give myself enough credit because damn you look hot." I of course blush because it's just weird hearing my sister tell me I look hot. "You are going to be the envy of all dads there because your little looks absolutley beautiful wait til you see her."

"Ness you can come down now," Alice yells.

A few minutes later Nessie walks down the steps and she looks so grown up. I think I had tears in my eyes. She has on a purple dress that almost matches my shirt and it has a silver belt to go with it that ties in the back. The dress is just below her knees and they put her up she doesn't look eight years old. She also has on a pair of silver little heels. She is just so adorable Alice was right.

"Nessie baby you look so beautiful," Charlie whispers. Yeah I'm right there with ya Charlie. I'm sure he's thinking of the day I took Bella to the fifth grade ball.

She blushes and says, "Thank you granddad, Mommy and Aunt Ali did my hair. But daddy wouldn't let me wear make up so all I get is lipgloss."

Charlie and my dad smile at me. they'd do the same thing. The girls on the other hand are glaring at me. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Ok picture time," Squeals Alice.

I look over at my mom and she is crying. Before I can move Ness is there with her arms around her waist. "Nanny don't cry please, What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong sweet girl I just can't believe how big you've gotten. You are just so beautiful." Nessie blushes.

After a dozen or so of more pictures it's time to leave and head to the dance. We say goodbye one more time then we go to the car. I make sure she is buckled in before I go to the drivers side. I start the car and we head off towards the school.

It only took us like five minutes to get to the school so we were there in no time. I find a parking spot and turn the car off. I unbuckle and get out and walk over to the other side of the car and help Ness out.

I grab her hand as we walk across the parking lot and head towards the gym where the dance is being held. We walk into the gym and everything looks great. The kids did a real good job making the decorations. You can tell that a bunch of thrid graders made the decorations but that is what makes it even more special.

"Come on daddy I'll show you where our table is," Ness says as she pulls on my hand.

We are going to sit with Angela's husband Ben and their daughter, Mike Newton and his daughter and Tyler Crowley and his daughter. I guess their girls get along with Ness. We sat and greeted everyone. The girls started talking right away. I made small talk with Tyler and Ben.

"Nessie I'll be right back. I'm going to get us some punch and then I'm going to give the dj our song we are dancing too."

"Ok daddy," She doesn't even look at me she just keeps on talking. I smirk and shake my head.

I walk over to the dj booth and hand him the cd that has Bella's lullaby on it that Ness and I are going to dance too. I give him our names so he would know it was our cd to play when the time comes.

I go over to the refreshment table and get two cups of fruit punch. I walk back over to our table and sat down the cup in front of Ness.

"Here baby I brought you some punch."

She looks up at me and gives me my crooked grin. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome baby," I say.

"Exuse me everyone. Can I have your attention please? I'm Principle Maddison and on behalf of Forks Elementry I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I also wanted to wish all you fathers out there a Happy Father's Day. I hope you enjoy your evening." She walks down off the stage. Then the dj starts playing some music.

I grab Nessie's hand and drag her out to the make shift dance floor. We have been dancing and laughing for a while. I then felt a tap on my arm. I look over and see Angelina one of Nessie's friends.

"Exuse me Mr. Edward, will you dance with me?" She asks shyly.

I look over to Ness. "Is that ok Ness if I dance with Angelina?"

"Of course not daddy. Go ahead I don't mind," She giggles.

Why do I get the feeling she had something to do with this? Oh well I don't mind.

I lift Angelina up and place her on my toes and we dance to a couple songs. Next to dance with me, was Amber than Noel. Why weren't their father's dancing with them?

"Ok now it's time for Ness and Edward to have their dance," The dj announces.

Nessie comes up and I pick her up and put her on my toes like I did earlier with her and her friends.

"Thank you for dancing with my friends, daddy. I know they enjoyed it," She giggles.

Oh yeah she defentley had something to do with it. Such a silly girl.

"You're welcome, love bug," I kiss the top of her head.

After our dance we head back to the table to get something to drink. We hang out for a little while longer then Nessie starts yawning uncontrobaly so I think it's time to go.

"Come on, love bug, it's time to go you look awful sleepy."

"Ok daddy," She says and we say goodbye to everyone and then get in the car and head home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am sad to say this is the end of the story. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love you guys so much. Oh and big thanks to my pre-reader Butterfly Betty she's been awesome. Now I can put all my attention to Only in Vegas.**

After the dance last night Ness fell asleep on the way home. My poor baby girl was exhausted. She had a big night, but I can tell you she had fun. We danced most of the night. I even danced with some of Nessie's friends. Even though I knew that little girl had a hand in getting me to dance with them, but I didn't mind. It made Ness happy so I would be willing to do it again.

When I got home last night Bella was already sound asleep even though it was only ten p.m. I snuck into the bedroom quietly after putting Ness to bed and changing her into her . I didn't want to wake her up but from the sounds of things she was dead to the world. I laugh to myself because my wife can sleep through a hurricane. I stripped off my clothes and and laid them across the chair in the bedroom. I go to the dresser and pull out a clean pair of pajama bottoms and crawl into bed. Bella must've felt the bed dip because as soon as I got comfy, she rolled over and was laying her head on my chest. She let's out a content sigh. She has had to go from sleeping on her stomach to sleeping on her side or back because of the babies. I smile to myself and wrap my arms around her.

I woke up the next morning with the feeling I was being watched. I open my eyes and see Ness laying in Bella's spot. She's got a big smile on her face.

"Don't you know it's rude for little girls to stare?" I ask my voice thick with sleep.

She giggles, "Sorry, Daddy, but Mommy wanted me to wake you up and let you know breakfast is ready."

I roll over on top of her and she starts squirming to get out from under neath me but couldn't really budge. I start attacking her ribs and she squeals and tries to escape again but with no luck.

"Daddy stop," She giggles and trying to catch her breath but I don't let up.

"Please Daddy, can't breathe. I'm going to pee my pants,"

I stop the tickle war and plant kisses all over her face. She wraps her arms around my neck and we snuggle for a few minutes before she gets up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute sweetness." I kiss the top of her head and she runs out of the bedroom.

I shake my head that girl is just like her mother. I love those girls with all my heart. I don't know what I would do with out them. I seriously can't wait until the triplets get here. First we just need to find a bigger house.

xxxxxxx

After looking for houses for a couple months that will fit our requirements and came up empty we decieded to just build a house on my parents property. They have like hundred plus acres. The new house should be ready by the time the triplets are born. The house has seven bedrooms and five baths. Ness will get her own bedroom with an ensuite bath. It will also have an office/study for Bella and I and it also will have a library it's nothing big but it will be something for Nessie to use for school.

I was just at the house and everything is coming along nicely. It's starting to actually look like a house instead of an outline. Thank God Dad, Emmett and I knew some construction workers so we were able to get a good deal on getting a house built the way we want it. Of course when I told my parents about wanting to build a house they wanted to pay for it. I objected and told them that I still had a ton of money in my trust fund that I could pay for it myself but they wouldn't hear of it. I agreed but only after I talked to Bella this was going to be her house after all. Bella and I agreed to let them go in on half or something if they wanted but they couldn't pay for it all. My mom is just thrilled to have her grandbabies so close.

I just rolled my eyes at her because we live like ten minutes the most from the house now. She is funny sometimes I think that's where Ness gets it from.

It's been about two weeks since everything started to get on way. Everything has been so crazy lately. Bella is miserable and I try my hardest to make her feel better but since it's too soon for the babies to come she just grins and bares it.

Bella has a doctors appointment next week and we get to find out the sex of the babies. I'm so exicted I can't wait. Secertley I'm praying for at least one boy to carry on the name. Don't get me wrong I love my little girl to pieces but it would be nice to have a man in the house to play football and stuff. But if I end up getting four girls well then I am going to be one blessed man. I have a feeling that at least one of them is a boy though.

This week is crazy, Ness is sick and seems that everyone else in Forks is also.I've had to work a little longer than I have been because of the flu season, but Bella understands. I just gotta repeat what I do here when I get home. I have to help my wife take care of our daughter so she doesn't get sick along with everyone else. My poor little girl hasn't been able to keep anything down and has been running a fever.

The last patient is about to be seen when dad told me to go home. "Edward, I got everything under control here. Go home to your wife and daughter and help Bella. I am sure she's exhausted from taking care of Ness," Dad says as he pats me on the back. I grab my stuff out of my office and head to my car to go home.

I get home and there is only the t.v on in the house. I put my stuff down and walk into the living room. As I get closer I can see my girls snuggled up on the couch together fast asleep. From the looks of the tv they must of fell asleep watching a tv since there is a blue glare on the screen. I walk over to the couch and pick up Ness. She stirs a little bit but snuggles back into my chest. I walk carefully into her room and pull down the covers and lay her in bed. I grab the trash can and put it beside her bed just in case she needs it. I tuck her in and kiss the top of her head and walk out closing the door behind me. She's still running a fever so I grab a cool rag and put it on her forehead then kiss the top of it and walk out closing the door behind me.

I go back into the living room to lock up and turn off the t.v. I grab Bella and carry her bridal style into our room. I lay her down on the bed and go to changed into my pajamas. After I change and brush my teeth I quickly turn off the bathroom light and tip toe back into the bedroom and crawl into bed with Bella. She stirs a little and rolls over to lay her head on my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head and I fall asleep quickly.

It's been another busy couple of weeks and has her Dr's. appointment today and I am so exicted. I'm only working a half day since it's not too busy today so dad said I coule have the rest of the day off. Time flies by and before I know it it's lunch time. I walk into my office hang up my coat and gather my things. I say goodbye to dad to let him know I'm leaving then head to car.

I drive home and see Bella's car isn't parked in her usal spot but Chief's car is in her spot and she's parked next to him. Hmm I wonder what's going on. I walk into the house and hear laughing coming from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see Charlie and Bella are sitting at the island. I clear my throat and Bella's head pops up and has a huge smile on her face.

"Edward! You're home. Are you hungry? I was just getting read to make dad a sandwhich." I give her my crooked grin and walk over kiss her softly.

"Hey Chief," I said "Bella I'm already up so I'll make it what kind of sandwhich would you like Chief?"

"Hey Edward,Um I'll have a turkey sandwhich on rye thanks son," He says

"Sure no problem," I smile at him "Love what do you want?" I ask her

"I want a chicken and a ham sandwhich," she says and I quirk an eye brow at her and the Chief looks sick.

She huffs. "Not together ding dong. I would like one chicken sandwhich and one ham sandwhich." I laugh at her "What? I can help it I've been craving chicken and ham that's why I went to the store and came back and Dad was here. I forgot we were having lunch. Plus I am carring your carrying your children remember?" Charlie and I laugh at her.

"Don't worry kiddo your mom had some weird cravings with you and I remember correctley I pulled Edward over for speeding. Apperentley you were craving ice cream and some cheese burgers because that's what you were craving at three in the morning while pregnant with Ness." Charlie laughs at her scowl and kisses her temple.

I look over at him and quirk my eyebrow at him. I can't believe he told her that. I was so embarrassed that day I got pulled over by my father in law and now he's bringing it up.

"Thanks Chief, I appericate you telling on me," I say sacarsim dripping from my voice.

"No problem son glad I could be of service," He laughs

Lunch was filled with laughter. It was nice having the Chief here. I'm sure Bella feels the same way. I know Ness is going to be disappointed she miss him but she's going over this hang out for a little while longer and I look at the clock and see it's time for us to go to the hospitial. Bella hugs and kisses her dad by and tells him she'll call him after her appointment. We lock the house up and head to my car and we arrive ten minutes later.

Bella and I walk hand in hand into the hospitial and up to the fourth floor where Dr. Sandy's office is. The elevator dings and we get off and Bella walks up to sign in.

"Hi Bella ready to find out what those babies are going to be?" Lindy the nurse behind the counter asks.

"Yep," She says "I just hope they cooperate with us today." Lindy laughs. I think she finally notices me standing there and greets me.

"Hey Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry I wasn't ignorning you I was just so caught up in talking to Bella," Lindy laughs with a slight blush.

I chuckle "That's okay, Lindy, I understand. And how many times do I have to tell you when I'm not here at the hospital to call me Edward?" Bella laughs and squeezes my hand.

"I don't know a bunch?" She said but sounded more like a question.

"Dr Sandy will be with you in a few minutes, Bella," Lindy said with a smile.

"Thanks, Lindy, we'll let you know the veridct when we find out," Bella replies.

We head over and sit down in the uncomfortable chair. We sat there for a couple minutes when Meghan calls us back. She gets Bella's weight her blood pressure and her tempture.

Thank God her blood pressure is normal so far. Which is very uncommon for high risk pregancies. Just goes to show you my Bella is something else.

Meghan shows us to our room and tells us that Dr. Sandy will be with us soon. I really like Dr. Sandy she's one of the best OB's out there for multiples. We are the lucky to have her. Her regular OB recomended Dr. Sandy since she specializes in multiple births.

We don't have to wait for long when there is a knock on the door and Dr. Sandy comes in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Bella, Dr. Cullen," She smirks because she loves teasing me since her and my dad are friends.

Dr. Sandy looks over Bella measuring her belly and asking how she is feeling and everything. After all that is finished Dr. Sandy leaves and comes back with an ultra sound machine. I'm so nervous but yet so exicted at the same time.

Bella squeezes my hand reassuringly telling me she feels the same. I relax just a little bit and give her my crooked smile and right on cue she blushes. God I love her blush it's so beautiful. Dr. Sandy walks back in with the ultra sound machine.

"So are we finding out the sex of these babies today?"

I took down at Bella to make sure she hasn't changed her mind and this is still what she wants. Her million dollar smile tells me everything I need to know and I let out the breath I was holding.

"YES!" We both say at the same time and that causes Dr. Sandy to laugh at us. We laugh right along with her.

"Ok Bella I need you to lay back and pull your shirt up and roll down your pants for me."

She did as she was asked. "Ok just a little heads up it's going to be cold."

Dr. Sandy squirts some gel on Bella's stomach and Bella squeaks. Dr. Sandy moves the doppler around and I can hear their heart beats nice and strong.

"Everything looks good. Baby A is just a tiny bit bigger then Baby B and Baby C. Baby C is a bit smaller than the other two but nothing to be worried about. Their heart beats are nice and strong as you probally already know Edward."

I look down at Bella and she's staring at the screen. Of course with me being a Dr. I can already tell the sex of Baby A but I wont spoil it for Bella. I'll let Dr. Sandy tell her. She moves the wand over Baby A.

"Ok so it look like these babies are ready to know their names since they are showing us their private parts." Dr. Sandy laughs and we laugh too. Our children are not shy. Nessie was the exact same way.

"Are you ready Bella? Edward?"

"Yes come on Dr. Sandy just tell us please," Bella says. She's starting to get a little impatient. I don't blaim her I am kinda getting there myself.

"Ok so here we go, Baby A is a boy," Bella looks over at me with a big smile on her face. I am sure mine matches her.

We both gasped and Bella's eyes were glassy as she was holding back tears. I lean down and kiss her temple.

"Ok so now we have Baby B, who is who is going to be a," she stops there "boy. congrats Edward I knew you wanted a boy well now you have two." Dr. Sandy winks at me and I laugh.

"Last but not least baby c is a little girl, congrats ya'll," Dr. Sandy says as she saves the images on the screen and starts printing them out.

"I'll make sure to print out a couple extras. I know Carlisle will want one for his office and I can't forget about Esme, she'll want one for the fridge," laughs Dr. Sandy and I nod my head because she's so right.

Dr. Sandy gives Bella a towel so she can clean the gel off her stomach. I walk over to Bella and kiss her soundly. I'm so happy right now. I am getting two sons and another daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more. I truly am a blessed man.

"Wow two boys and another girl, I can't believe it," Bella muses on the way home from the hospital.

"I know love I'm so exicted. I can't wait to meet our sons and daughter," I place my hand on Bella's ever growing stomach and rub it.

"How do you think Nessie will say when we tell her she's getting a sister and two brothers?" Bells asks

"I think she'll be exicted. She said she wants a sister she can play with." Even though the age difference my two girls are going to be best friends.

"I think she'll be happy about her brothers too. Just more people for her to protect." Bella giggles


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I can't believe this is the end :(. I'm so thankful for everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I am sorry that I didn't update often but I am gonna try to get better with Only in Vegas. I hope ya'll like this chapter. **

**All the mistakes are mine it's not edited I tried my best.**

I really think Ness will be excited when we tell her she's having a sister along with two brothers. She kept telling us she wanted a little sister so she dress her up. I laughed because she's just like Alice.

I can't tell you how many "make-overs" I had with Alice growing up. I guess since she's the oldest by ten minutes she figured it's her right to dress me up. After all she did love to torture me. Infact she still does.

It's been about three weeks since we started building our house and the progress on the house was coming along great. It should be done in about two months. Just in time before the babies are born. I am hoping anyways.

Bella is in her seventh month of her pregnancy. Everything is good with her health thank God. We are blessed that she's not had an issue since she's carrying multiples. The only thing that is bugging Bella is the fact she can't drive. She hasn't been to drive for like a month now.

My poor Bella hasn't been able to sleep well at night since the babies have been kicking up a storm lately. I don't blaim them I'm sure they're crowded in there but they still have like two months. I wanted to do something nice so I recorded the lullaby I've been working on for the triplets and downloaded them onto Bella's Ipod it worked with Ness so I'm hoping it will work for them also.

Ness has been a huge help too. She talks to them and sings to the triplets. She was so excited when we told her not only was she getting a sister but also two brothers. She squealed so loud I think she even beat Alice in that department. We have the names picked out but we're keeping it a secert until they arrive. It's driving my mother and my sister insane. They bug us all the time to reveal the names.

Bella has another doctor's appointment. It's just routine check ups. Make sure the babies heart beats are still strong and her blood pressure isn't elevated. Everything they do the closer you get to your due date.

The house is almost finished. I can't believe it's been a month since the last time I checked on the house. I've been so busy with work I just haven't had the time to check on the house but my mom has and she's been keeping me updated along with Emmett. Bella and Ness haven't seen it yet. They want to keep it a surprise for when it's finished. I think Ness wants to see it but she's gonna wait for her momma.

Bella gave reign over to my mom and Alice on the nursery. She did tell them she wanted a few things but everything else they had free reign over but other than that it's gonna be a surprise for Bella.

Bella's doctor's appointment is today but I will not be able to make it since we are busy today. It seems like everyone in Forks is sick today. I just can't find it in my heart to leave my dad although he did say it was fine to go. So I called my mother even though Bella said it was fine and she understood and she would cancle it since she can't fit behind the wheel of her car.

"Edward is everything alright? Is Bella in labor?" My mother rushes out. Not even a hello I tell you I can feel the love.

I chuckle,"No mom, Bella isn't in labor that I know of since I haven't gotten a call. I am calling to ask you if you could take Bella to her doctor's appointment. I am not able to make we are swamped even though dad said I could leave I can't leave him alone."

"Of course I will. Why didn't she call me?"

"Because you know Bella she is stubborn and still thinks she's gonna be an inconvience to someone since she can't drive." I roll my eyes at that one.

I give mom the time of her appointment and said she will go over there and keep her company until it's time for them to leave.

It's been two weeks since Bella went to the dr. everything is alright her blood pressure is a little high but I've been keeping an eye on it. She's cut back on some of the junk food she's been eating even though she's been craving it like crazy. She said our babies are more important. Now Bella is nesting. She is cleaning everything around the house even if she just cleaned it. She also rearranged the kitchen and our closet along with Nessie's just looking for something to do.

Our new house is finally finished. Bella is so excited to see it. We are going to see it when Nessie gets home from school.

Ness told my mom exactly what she wanted her room to look like and of course she's gonna get what she wants.

Ness should be home soon. Meagan's mom is gonna be dropping her off so I don't have to leave Bella. She hasn't been feeling well so I called my dad and told him and he told me to take the day off. We've just been lounging around the house. Bella has been sleeping most of the day. I'm so glad I didn't choose to stay with the hospital and go to work for my dad.

I heard tires and the engine of a car and knew that was Meagan's mom dropping Ness off. I walk to the door so she doesn't wake Bella.

I wave to Meagan and her mom as they turn to leave. Ness runs up and is in my arms holding me tight. I hold her just as tight.

"Hi Daddy! Are we gonna go see the house now is that you're home? I don't have any homework." She says as I put her down.

"Not yet baby girl momma is sleeping so when she gets up we'll go see it. So make sure you're extra quiet."

"Is momma ok Daddy?:She never takes a nap." Her brow furried.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's just tired because she can't get comfortable and the babies are kicking momma." I explain to her but not quite sure I believe myself.

"Ok daddy."

We head into the living room and I see Bells is awake. I give her my crooked smile she smiles back but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. In three long strides I'm in front of her with her face cupped in my hands. I lean down and give her a chaste kiss.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yeah I'm just so tired. You're children are kicking up a storm and my back hurts." She pouts. I laugh because she's just so cute.

"Hi Mommy! You're up can we go see the new house now?" She bounces around on her toes while she has her famous pout she got from her mother on her face.

I chuckle because if these three come have that pout I'm in so much trouble.

"Of course sweet pea. Go change out of your uniform and we'll go."

"Ok momma!" Then she's off as fast as the road runner. I shake my head.

"Are you sure you feel like going? I can tell her we have to wait til you're feeling better." I ask

"Edward don't be silly I'm fine. Plus I really want to see the house too she's not the only one you know. I can't wait to see how Esme and Alice did decorating the house"

"Ok if you say so. If you start to get tired or start feeling uncomfortable please tell me and we'll go home." I plead with her.

"FINE!" She agrees with out a fight and I'm shocked.

"Good now let's get your shoes and socks on along with your jacket." I said with a kiss on her lips.

Twenty minutes later we are pulling into the driveway of the new house. Nessie is in the back bouncing in her seat.

I turn the car off and Ness out the door and running up the porch before I know what's even going on.

I look over at Bella and laugh. "That would be our crazy daughter." Bella laughs along with me.

I get out of the car and run over the passenger side to open Bella's door. I offer my hand to help her out of the car since I know she wouldn't be able to get out with out my help.

We walk hand in hand up to the front porch and she gasps. "Bella are you ok?" I stop and stare at her and she has tears in her eyes.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful! I can't believe you remembered. It looks so much better than I imagained it would be." Then she starts sobbing.

I pull her in my arms and laugh at her because she's crying over a porch. "Of course I remembered did you really think I wouldn't?"

"Well it was a long time ago." I mock shock and she giggles.

"If you're gonna act this way just from the outside you'll have a heartattack from the inside." I tease her which in return earns me a smack on the chest as she giggles.

The outside of our newhouse is painted while on the outside and has blue shutters with a huge wrap around porch.. We even had some ceiling fans installed on the porch.

"Edward I love the porch. It's so big and I can bring the triplets out here and sit in the rocking chairs."

That's right my love has always wanted a big wrap around porch on a house. The porch on our old house looks small compared to this.

"Come on love, let's go inside to check out the rest of the house and get you out of the cold."

She turned around and looked at me with a huge grin on her face. She holds her hands out for me and we walk hand in hand up the front steps.

"Where's Nessie?" Bella asks suddenly

"She's probally in the back yard on the swing set that my mom and Alice insisted getting to have in the backyard." I laugh at the look on Bella's face.

"Don't worry baby, it's been fenced in." I tell her and she relaxes.

I yell for Reneesme to come up front because we're going in the house to check it out.

I hand Bella the keys so she can be the first one to enter. "You go in first love."

She takes the keys and unlocks the door. We walk into the foyer which has a little table with a bowl to put keys in a closet on the right to hand up coats

"Edward this is beautiul." She says running her hand along the table.

"Well you will have to thank Alice she's the one who picked all the furinture out." She nods her head.

We go further into the house we make it in the living room. We bought all new furniture as it was desprately needed. We had the furniture at the old house since Bella and I got our own place when we went off to college.

Bella picked out a nice big couch it's a chocolate brown and tan. The couch is leather and the cushions are a tan color. The back of the couch was made of nothing but pillows so it made it extra comfy. The coffee table is my favorite thing, the top of it opens and you can bring up. The outfit also came with a huge chair that could sit like three people. It spins Ness already tried it out.

The first time she saw it she fell in love with it. So of course when she told my mom and sister about it they wanted to buy it for her. Not that we didn't have the money but she just wanted to keep looking in case she found something else. Which I knew better since we've been shopping for a few weeks and she didn't find one she loved as much. They said that was their house warming gift to us so Bella couldn't object. I must say my mother and sister are pretty clever.

We walk into the kitchen next since it's right off the living room. Bella wanted an open setup so when we had family over she could still be with them while being in the kitchen.

She gasps. "What's wrong Bella are you ok? Are you in labor?" I asked in a panick tone.

She turned around and look at with my nothing but love and happiness and excitment shining in her eyes.

"No Edward I just can't believe this kitchen it's so perfect. This is exactly what I've dreamed of but it's so much better in person. Thank you so much for giving this to me Edward it's beautiful." She cries and launches herself at me.

I laugh at her and hold her tight and kiss the top of her head. After a minute she calms down and is ready to see the rest of the house.

**Bpov**

Edward takes me to see the rest of the house once I calmed down. Our bedroom a long with the nursey is on the first floor. Edward's office is also on the first floor. Nessie's room along with four other rooms are upstairs on the second floor.

When the triplets get older they'll move upstairs with their sister but for now they're stuck down stairs with us.

I can't wait to finally meet my babies. The nursery is a dark chocolate with a medium tan accicent wall. I wanted something different since I'm having both boys and a girl I decided I wanted something different. Everyone goes with yellow and green I just felt those colors are so over used so that's why I decided to do a dark chocolate and beige.

I am hoping Esme and Alice put teddy bears in the nursery since I gave them some ideas on what I would like the nursery to be.

We walk into our master bedroom and there is a huge king size four poster bed with a sheer set of curtains hanging down. The bed is a dark cherry wood and it's very romantic. I look over at Edward and he wiggles his eye brows. I laugh and smack him.

There is a night stand on each side of the bed with a dresser and a set of chester draws. It's so beautiful in here. The comforter is a dark red with black stripes.

I walk over to the double doors that's keeping me from seeing the nursery and take a shakey breath. I don't know why I'm so nervous Alice and Esme did a wonderful job with the rest of the house and I'm sure the nursery is just as beautiful.

Opening the doors I gasp and Edward is right there by myside. His eyes are sparkling since he's already seen it.

"Do you like the nursery love?" My handsome husband asks.

"Like? PSH EDWARD I LOVE IT! Edward your mom and sister did such an amazing job on the nursery. It looks just how I pictured it would be. I just can't wait for our little ones to get here to occupy the room." I sigh rubbing my belly.

Against the wall in front of us is three dark wood cribs with a matching changing table/dresser to match. There is also an armor already full of clothes for the triplets. In the corner there is a rocking chair for me to rock our babies while they eat. Alice and Esme did such a great job I can't wait to see them and thank them.

Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and rests his hands on top of mine on my belly. The babies must have known that their daddy was near because they started kicking like crazy causing both of us to laugh.

"What's so funny?" A sweet little voice rang through the turn around and see Ness standing in the door way.

I hold my arms open for my little girl and she comes running my way. I hold her tight and run my hands down her hair.

"Daddy was just feeling the babies kick. They're still kicking wanna feel?" I ask

Her eyes light up. "Can I momma? Please?" I laugh and grab her hand and placed it on the spot where I just felt them kick.

Her eyes got wide and she giggled. She moved her hand to another spot and sure enough there was another kick. She loves it when they kick her hands.

She is in hysterics by now from laughing so hard. The triplets aren't even here yet and they love their big sister already.

I look over to Edward and his eyes are sparkling with love and adoration. He's got a huge smile on his face. I can't help but smile back as the tears begin to fall. I'm just so happy and our life is almost complete.

Edward walks over to us and wraps his arms around us. He kisses the side of my head and then kisses the top of Ness'. He squeezes us just a little tighter making Ness fall into giggles again.

"Daddy you're squishing us." Ness breates out in between giggles. I love my life.

**Epov**

We stand in the nursery for a few minutes longer and then I drag her to go see the rest of the house upstairs.

We walk up the stairs and the first door on the right is Nessie's room. My mom and sister painted her room a light purple she also has curtains that are purple and have colorful sequins all over them. Yeah she loves purple hence the purple room but I do have to admit they did a good job not that I didn't except anything less. At least she chose purple and not pink just what we would need if for her room to look like pepo.

The room across the hall from Nessie's is is painted a light brown and has a queen sized bed a dresser and two night stands on each side of the bed. This will be a guest room.

The other three rooms are painted the same color they are also gonna be guest rooms for now.

"Edward the house is so perfect. I couldn't have done this better myself. I think we should keep Aimee one night so Alice and Jasper can have a night to themselves Plus we need to practice it's been almost ten years since we've taken care of a baby." Bella rambles on.

"Of course love, Whatever you want to do. You know I love my little niece." I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes but laughs while doing it.

"Nessie is going to be so excited when we tell her we're keeping Aimee over night. I don't who loves who more Aimee or Ness?" Bella asks and I laugh.

"I don't know love it's going to be a close one. They both love each other to death." I remark thinking about how Aimee acts around Ness even though she is six months old she loves when Ness plays with her.

"Come on love let's go find our kid and get you home. You look dead on your feet." I say a little concerened.

"Yeah I am tired but you try carring three babies around in your stomach and see if you're not tired." She laughs

Of course the Doctor side of me wants to rush and check her sugar and her blood pressure to make sure nothing is wrong but I am trying to hold back.

Bella and I round up the girl only by mentioning food. I swear that child can put Emmett to shame with as much food as she can eat. I just hope that the triplets don't have a big appetite like that or I'd go broke.

We head back home to our old house. We will be moving all the way in this weekend since there are still a few things that need to be packed and go through.

We stop on the way home and grab two large pizzas and a bunch of chinese food. My girl has had quite the appetite lately. I mean she could eat before but now it's like where does the food go. It must be the triplets because she wasn't like this with Reneesme. I'm not surprised since she only gaine like twenty-five pounds.

We get home and unload the food and then we dig in. Bella ate a little bit of everything. Even things she's never eaten beofre. I laugh at her in which she gives me a death glare.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing love, just that you don't eat anything spicey and you've eaten two spicey dishes is all."

She blushes and starts playing with her hands while sniffling. "What's wrong baby? I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed please don't cry honey."

"Oh Edward! I'm the one who is sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you weren't being mean I know you love me. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

I put my plate down grab hers and pull her to me and hold her tight.

"SSSHHH sweetheart it's alright. I'm not upset. You know your horomones are all out of whack because of the babies. Just try and relax for me baby. Listen to my breathing and heart beat so slow your breathing down. Being upset isn't good for the babies or you." I sooth her running my hands up and down her back and whispering in her ear.

"That's a good girl see everything is fine." I pull back to look at her after she's calmed down.

She smiles at me and then leans her head on my chest. We stay like that for a little while and then her breathing evens out. I pick her up and carry her upstairs to our room and lay down on the bed. I remove her jeans and bra just leaving her in a shirt and panties. I kiss her forehead and head back down stairs to clean up our mess.

Tonight it's just Bella and me. Charlie called Bella on our way home from the new house and said he wanted Ness to stay the night with him and Sue. So we dropped her off at her Pepawl's house.

Thankfully they have tons of clothes already for her thanks to my sister so we don't have to go home and pack her a bag then come out again. I'm sure Sue and Charlie are thankful since they can't afford the clothes that are in Nessie's closet at their house.

After I clean everything up I go and lock the front door then turn the lights off. I then drag my now tired behind upstairs and go snuggle with my wife and soon to be little ones.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Bella and the babies are still doing well but Dr. Sandy doesn't think it will be too much longer. They are agreeing to try and let Bella have a natural birth but if something starts to go wrong it's straight to an emergency c-section. We aren't gonna take any chances. Me? I don't care how they get here just as long as it's safely and all three are healthy.

We're all settled into our new house and Bella loves it. She put a few extra touches here and there that she thought would truly make it ours.

Not that my mom and Alice didn't do a great job but I thin it's just something Bella wants to keep her busy. I think it's all part of nesting. One day I came home from work Bella and Nessie were cleaning they each had aprons on with a duster in hand. I just busted out laughing because they're just so adorable.

The ladies in the family have been keeping Bella busy. They've gone shopping in Port Angele's a few times of course they come home with bags full of things for the babies and Ness. These kids are gonna be so spoiled. The triplets are gonna have more things to play with and wear then they will know what to do with.

Whatever keeps Bella from going crazy I'll support the ladies. My mom and Sue has shown Bella how to crochette and scrap book.

Today has been crazy busy and it's only ten a.m. then my cell rings I look down at the caller id and see Alice is calling.

"Alice?" I ask

"Edward! I think Bella is in labor. I picked her up and we went out for breakfast and then just got home and she was complaining with her back hurting and now I think her water broke." She says all in one breath.

"Ok Alice calm down everything is ready her bag is by the door grab it put it in your car and then get Bella to hospital. I'll meet you there. I'll call Dr. Sandy on the way too. Oh and Alice just breath everything is fine you've been through this remember." I laugh and hang up.

I take off my coat grab my things and go find my dad. I knock since his door is shut and I hear a muffled come in. "Edward what's wrong? You're white as a ghost."

"Bella is in labor dad. Alice is with her and they're on their way to the hospital now." I rudh out.

"Well go I'll be fine here it's starting to slow down I'll meet you at the hospital." Dad says ushering me out.

I walk out the back door and unlock my car. I get in start the car and I'm off before I even have my seatbelt on. I set up my phone to voice dial and call Dr. Sandy.

"This is Dr. Sandy."

"Sandy it's Edward Bella is in labor. My sister is with her on their way to the hospital and I'm on my way now I was working when my sister called."

"Alright Edward calm down I know you're nervous and excited but I'm already at the hospital so I'll go see our momma to be and I'll see in a few minutes." She says and hangs up. I laugh because she knows me too well.

I drive quickly to the hospital. Bella doesn't need me injured and in the hospital while she's giving birth to our babies.

Thankfully there is a parking spot up close and I don't have to drive around to find one. I say a little prayer asking God to be with my wife and our babies before I get out and go in.

I am impatientally waiting for the elevator and finally comes after what feels like forever. I get in and press number three for materinty. God could this elevator be anymore slower today? Ok Cullen deep breath Bella doesn't need you freaking out. I give myself a mental pep talk and step off.

I walk up to the nurse's station and see our good friend Angela. "Ang! What room is Bella in?"

"Room two zero two Edward. Oh and Congrats!" She yells at me as I walk away.

I get to her room and hear my sister trying to calm Bella down. I walk in and Alice looks relieved.

"Thank God you're here. She's been such a pain! She wasn't like that with Ness!"

"Yeah that's because I wasn't in labor with multiples ding dong." Bella grits out at my sister and I have stiffle my laugh.

"Ali go call everyone and let them know Bella is in labor. Go get some air I've got it from here."

Alice leaves and I walk over to my love and lean down to kiss her sweaty forehead.

"Hi honey, how are you holding up?" I ask as I wipe her forehead with the cool rag.

"Oh Edward are they going to be ok? It's still eary we still have a month and half before they're supposed to here. " She cries.

"Sshh love, I'm sure they're fine. Their heart beats are nice and strong your blood pressure isn't high. So far everything looks good." I tell her as I look over her chart.

"I see you're already five centimeters dilated so it won't be too much longer before they're here." I try and sooth her fears as a hug contraction comes.

"I am so exicted Edward. I can't wait to meet our babies." She breaths out as she gets through the contraction.

"That's it love, you're doing great. I love you so much. Thank you for blessing me with three more babies." I say and kiss her softly then rest my forehead against hers.

Someone clears their throat and I laugh as Bella blushes. "Isn't that what got you in this postion in the first place?" My father's voice fills the room. I roll my eyes and Bella giggles. I kiss her one more time before facing the old man.

"Haha old man you're funny." I said dryly.

He laughs and walk over to Bella. "Hi sweetheart, ready for these babie to come? I saw Dr. Sandy in the hall she's coming to check on you again." He says and then kisses the top of her head.

"Wow listen to those heartbeats. Everything is looking good Bella."

"See love I told you they were fine! Why didn't you believe me?" I mock pout

She rolls her eyes. "I did believe you but your dad and Dr. Sandy have been docotors way longer then you."

"Oh my baby girl! Look at you I can't believe your babies will be here soon." My mom comes out of no where and gushes over Bella.

I swear sometimes my mother loves my wife more than me. My father laughs at the expression on my face as he can read my mind.

There's a bunch of noise in the hallway then I hear my brother's bigh mouth.

"Are we late? Did my niece and nephews come yet? Can we see them?" Emmett booms.

"Ow Rosie! What'd you do that for?" He whines making us all laugh.

"You big loon this a hospitial you're supposed to keep your voice down and no if you would listen you can hear their heartbeats." Rose says.

Rose and Alice walk over to Bella and hug her. "Where's my dad and Sue? Did you call them?"

"I'm right here kiddo. Did you think I would miss being here for my grandbabies birth even if I'm in the waiting room? As for Sue she'll be here when she gets off work. She wishes she could be here now." Charlie laughs and walks over to Bella and kisses her on the forehead.

"Thanks for coming everyone this means a lot to me." Bella cries and I squeeze her hand.

"That's what family is for Bells. Plus we wouldn't miss meeting the triplets for anything." Jasper says as he walks into the room and hugging Bella.

Someone clears their throat and we all turn to see Dr. Sandy in the door way smiling.

"Well guys I hate to break up the party but I need to check Bella." Dr. Sandy says.

"Alright Bells we'll be in the waiting room we'll see you in a little while." Dad says as he ushers everyone out of the room.

"Ok Bella you know the drill put your feet here and I'll check to see how far along you are." She does as she's asked and puts her feet in the stirrups.

"Wow Bella I think it's time to get this show on the road these babies are ready to meet their family." Dr. Sandy looks up with a grin.

Wow I can't believe she's fully dialted already. I look over to Bella and grin. I'm so excited.

"Are you ready to meet our little ones love?"

She releases the breath she was holding and responds "Yes I'm ready even though I don't have a choice now."

"It's gonna be ok love. I'm gonna be here the whole time. I'm not leaving your side." I squeeze her hand.

"Ok Bella with the next contraction I need you to push for me." Dr. Sandy says.

"Here we go Bella push down."

Bella starts pushing and I count to ten with her then she stops to breath.

"That's it good job Bella you're doing great now same thing on the next contraction."

I whisper in Bella's ear how much I love her and how I'm so proud of her.

"Come on Bella just a few more pushs I can see baby a's head."

Bella pushes and has a death grip on my hand. I'm not gonna complain though she is in more pain than I am. I'll just grin and bare it.

"I can't wait to meet our babies. Who do you think is gonna come first?" I ask trying to distract Bella.

"Aiden I'm sure of it." She looks over at me and grins.

"Ok one more big push then baby a will be out." Says Dr. Sandy.

She gives one last big push and then the room is filled with cries. It's one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"Congrats Edward and Bella it's a girl." Dr. Sandy says as she puts our little girl on Bella's stomach and starts to clean her up.

"Time to the cut the cord Edward."

I walk over to grab the scissors that the nurse is holding then walked back over and cut the cord. Then they take her to get checked out. I take back my spot by my wife.

"Ok guys let's get Baby B out here with his sister shall we?" Dr. Sandy grins.

"Bella you know what to do." She starts pushing again.

"You're doing so Bells. I love you so much. I'm so proud of you." I whisper to her.

"I love you too Edward." She cries I don't know if it's from the pain or because she's happy. I just squeeze her hand.

"Alright Bella one more big push and baby b will be here." Says Dr. Sandy.

She gives one more last big push and the room is filled with cries yet again. That's two down one more to go.

"Congrats guys it's a boy!" Dr. Sandy grins and I cut Aiden's cord just like I did with Bryleigh's.

"Ok Bella you're almost done let's get baby c out here with his brother and sister shall we?"

Bella nods and on the next contraction she starts pushing.

After a few more pushes the room is filled with cries. Again it's one of the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Congrats again ya'll it's a boy! It looks like these boys are identical." Dr. Sandy says.

I look over at Bella and just grin and I lean down and kiss her temple. I am so proud of her. She did such a wonderful job delievering our babies safely into this world.

Bella delievers the plancenta next and she gets all cleaned I encourage her to take a nap because soon our babies will be back in the room and they will need all of our attention.

I walk over to Bella and kiss her forehead she stirs a little. "Baby I'll be right back I'm gonna let the family know everything is fine." She grunts and her breathing evens out I just chuckle.

I leave quietly and walk down the hallway to the waiting room. When everyone notices me they stand up and I get assulted with questions from everyone.

"Calm down, she's fine all three babies are healthy and doing good so far. Bella is taking a nap right now. As you all know two boys and a girl. It seems to be the boys are identical from the dr. can tell but they're gonna check and see just to be sure."

"Our little girl weighs 3lbs 5oz. Our first little boy weighs 4lbs 2 oz and Our second little boy weighs 4lbs 6oz. "

"Come on Edward aren't you going to tell us their names? Ya'll said you were gonna wait til they were born and now there so what's their names?" Alice whines.

I shake my head at my sister. "Nope you're going have to wait until Bella is awake and they bring the babies back into our room then we'll tell you their names."

Alice pouts and tries to give me the puppy dog eyes so I'll gave. "Nice try Mary Alice Whitlock but that doesn't work on me anymore." She huffs.

"When can we see Bella?" Chief asks.

"Why don't ya'll go get something to eat by the time you get back Bella should be awake and if everything goes well the babies will be with us.

"Come on guys let's go eat I'm starving." Emmett booms.

Everyone rolls their eyes and come up and hug and congradulate me before leaving. Once they leave I walk back into the room and see Bella is still sleeping so I sit in the chair and relax myself.

I must have dozed off because I feel soft hands running through my hair. I lift my head up and see Bella smiling at me. "Hi love,"

"Hi yourself, How are you feeling?" I ask and lean up to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I feel like I've given birth to triplets." She laughs.

"That's because you did." I tease her.

She rolls her eyes but smiles. I lean forward to kiss her lips softy. We were inturputed by a knock on the door. A few seconds later the nurses come in with our three little bundle of joys.

"Are you guys ready for your babies? I think they're ready to spend some time with their mommy and daddy." One of the nurses says and then they turn to leave after that.

"Give me my babies!" Bella demands playfully and holds her arms out. I pick up Aiden and hand him over then I pick up Cody and take him over to his mommy too. I then pick up my little girl Brileigh.

"Knock Knock," I turn to the door and see Dr. Sandy.

"Come in the nurses just brought in our babies so we're bonding," Bella says

Dr. Sandy grins wide. "Congrats guys they're beautiful a little on the small side but that's to be excepted. Now I got some bad news. Since Brileigh is the smallest I want to keep her for a few days to see if she gains any weight. I at least want her to be 4lbs before she goes home."

I look over at Bella and she's got tears in her eyes. I lay Brileigh down in her hospital crib and quickly go over to Bella. "Sh love, it's gonna be alright she's gonna be just fine."

"That's right Bella there is nothing to be upset about. It's not that unusal for multiples to be on the small side. She's got a nice and strong heart beat her lungs are good she just needs to gain a little weight is all." Dr. Sandy soothes Bella.

"So I didn't do anything wrong? When I go home I can take the boys right?" Dr. Sandy nods and grins.

"Congrats again guys." She says then turns to leave.

The babies start to get fussy so Bella tries to feed the boys since she's already got them. After a few minutes she hands me Aiden and I burp him after he burps I lay him down in his crib and repeat the same with Cody and Brileigh.

I had just put the babies in their cribs and gave them their binkies when the family knocked on the door. The noise startled Aiden and he started fussing so I picked him up and went to answer the door.

I put my finger up to my mouth to let everyone know to be quiet I give Emmett and Alice a pointed look.

"You have to be quiet Bella just got done feeding the babies and now they're sleeping." I said as everyone walks in.

"Oh Edward, They are just so precious." My mom sniffles and I have to smile at that.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Aiden Michael Cullen," Then I hand him over to mom.

I pick up Brileigh and hand her to Charlie. "That is Brileigh Nycole Cullen,"

"Last but not least I'd like you to meet Cody Masen Cullen." I said and hand him over to dad.

Everyone again says their congrats as everyone fusses over the kids. I laugh because they act like there is no other grandkids or nieces and nephews. Ness is eight and then Aimee is just over a year old and now the triplets.

After about an hour or so the babies started to get fussy again and Bella starts yawning so I give everyone the clue that it's time for them to leave and they can come back tomorrow.

Bella feeds the babies again and we change their diapers then we put them back in their cribs. After we get the babies settled the nurses bring me a cot to sleep on and we all get comfortable for the night.

It was a restless night between the nurses coming in to change Bella's bandages and checking her vitals and the babies we only had maybe four hours of sleep.

Around ten Sue and Charlie stop by bringing breakfast and then it was dad and mom, Emmett then Rose, Jasper and Alice with Nessie. It's been another busy day. Thank goodness Bella is being released tomorrow morning so we all can go home excpet Brileigh who's lost a couple ounces since being born. I keep reassuring Bella that it's normal.

After another sleepless night Dr. Sandy comes in and checks Bella once again and then hands her her release papers. We gather everything up and pack the babies up in their car seats. I leave Bella to bring around the car. I help Bella get in the car then I put the boy's car seats in their bases and make sure everything is right and I get in and we drive home.

It's a bittersweet home coming with out our little girl but hopefully she'll be home by the weekend. I made sure to tell Alice nothing big just the family since Brileigh was still in the hospital. Everyone is there to greet us and the fuss over the boys. It's so cute seeing Ness and Aimee holding the boys. It will be better when Brileigh comes home.

The family only stays for a couple of hours because we're all exhausted and just want to relax. Bella gets the boys fed and burped and we lay them in their bassinet. The rest of the day is just spending time with Nessie and the boys and relaxing.

The next day we get Ness off to school and the boys ready to be dropped off at mom's since they can't come to the nicu with us. Bella pumped so there's a couple bottles each for the boys.

Bella grabs the diaper bags and I grab the boys and load them up and head over to my mom's. She's gonna watch the boys while we go visit Bryleigh.

Of course my mom is waiting outside for us and she bounces down the stairs just as I put the car in park. I look over at Bella and smirk which in return she laughs.

"There's my babies!" My mom squeals as she grabs Cody from me.

"Hi mom it's good to see you too." I tease causing her to roll her eyes at me.

"I see you guys all the time. I haven't seen my new grandbabies in a few days."

I grab Aiden from Bella and we all walk inside to get the boys settled.

"Ok they've been fed and changed right before we left they should be good for a couple hours. There is 2 bottles for each of them in the diaper bag. I need to put them in the fridge. Cody doesn't like his binky but Aiden does so if he gets fussy just hold him and rub his back."

"Everything is going to be fine love. It's not like we're leaving them for days just a couple of hours. You and I have our cell phones and if she can't get ahold of us she can call the hospital." I squeeze her hand in reasurrance.

Bella sighs "Ok we won't be gone long if you need anything please call me."

"Of course I will sweetheart. Now give the boys a kiss and go see my other grandbaby." Mom says.

Bella and I give the boys a kiss and we leave for the hospital.

"They're going to be fine, you know that right?" I ask

"Yeah I know it's just they're only two days old I shouldn't leave them."

"It's normal to feel that way that's what makes you a great mother." I bring her hand up and kiss her knuckles.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. We've both have a lot on our minds. We get to the hospital and I pull into the closet spot I could find. I park and get out and walk around to Bella's side and open her door. I help her out and we walk hand in hand into the hospital.

When we walk in everyone smiles and congrats us again on our babies. We make our way up to the NICU and we see Nurse Helen she's an older lady and has a three kids of her own.

"Hi Helen," I say as we walk up to the nurses station.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," She greets with a smile. "You here to see your daughter? Oh silly me of course you are." She laughs and shakes her head.

"Bryleigh is taking from a bottle like a pro so she didn't need a feeding you know the drill so I'll come see you in a little while."

Bella and I head to the little room next to the NICU and wash up. We've gotta wear gowns over our clothes as to not spread germs. We put our gowns on and walk into the NICU. Our little princess is in an incubater to keep her temp up. I'm so glad so we can hold her and bond with her.

She's just as beautiful as she was yesterday and just as tiny.

"Omgosh she's so beautfiul Edward. I can't wait to take her home." Bella says.

"I know love me too hopefully she won't be in here long and she'll be home with her brothers and sister."

We spend the next couple hours talking to the nurses and spending time with Bryleigh. The doctor says she's still nice and healthy just still a tad bit under weight. He thinks she'll be home sometime next week if she keeps doing well. She hasn't gained any weight yet but that's to be excpeted since she's only a couple days old all babies lose weight after birth.

The rest of the week goes the same. We see Ness off to school get the boys ready to take over to my parent's house then head to the hospital. We spend a couple hours at the hospital then go home and spend the rest of the day with the boys until it's time for Ness to come home and I pick her up.

Bryleigh is doing well. She's starting to finally gain some weight she now weighs 3lbs 14 ounces. So she's gained 7ozs. Bells is so excited because that means she just needs to gain a least a few more ounces and she will be able to come home with us.

It's now Monday and the triplets are now a week old. They know their sister is missing because Aiden's been kinda fussy. I've checked him out and he's not sick and neither is Cody and it seems like he's only fussy around bed time. I just hope that Bryleigh will be home soon so our family will be complete.

Ness doesn't have school today so we're gonna go to the hospital later. Bella and I want to spend time with Ness before we go over to the hospital.

I'm sitting in the living room with the boys I told Bella to go back to bed and I'll wake her up in a little while. She's been up most of the night with the boys. They just wouldn't sleep much last night for some reason. I don't what's going on.

I hear little footsteps and know Nessie is up. She walks into the living room hair all a mess and rubbing her eyes. She's just as gorgeous as her mother. She looks up and sees me and walks over to the couch and snuggles up to my side.

"Good Morning sweet pea," I say and kiss the top of her head.

She smiles and then says it back. Poor thing isn't quite awake yet. We sit there for a little while and I hear Bella padding through the house and coming into the living room. She smiles at us and I nudge Nessie to get her attention she looks up at me and I nod my head in Bella's direction she looks that way and huge smile spreads across her face.

"Good morning Momma," Ness says her voice still a little bit sleepy.

"Good morning baby girl. How did you sleep?" Bella asks as she comes and sits on the other side of the couch.

"Good," Is all she says.

The boys start to get fussy so I'm sure they're hungry. I go over to the bassinets and grab one while Bella grabs the other one. She's pumped her milk so there are bottles full of milk so I go to the kitchen and heat up one. I'm sure Bella will breastfeed Cody since he doesn't care too much for the bottle.

Aiden is whimpering in my arms. "Sh little guy I know you're hungry I'm heating up your bottle now. Just be glad your mom has a bottle for you or you'd be waiting until after your brother is done eating."

The microwave beeps and I grab the bottle to test it to make sure it's not to hot. "Perfect temp bub here ya go." I wiggle the nipple around his mouth and he autormatically opens and starts sucking the milk down.

"Wow buddy I think you inherted your Uncle Emmett's appetite either that or your starved to death." I chuckle but I'm pretty it's the former. He eats like every 2 hours just like Emmett.

I walk back into the living room and Ness is watching tv. Just as I sit down Bella throws me a burp rag. I guess I forgot to grab one thank God for my wife remembering or I probally would have baby spit up all over me.

After we got the boys fed, burped and changed we put them in their bassinets. We want to put our attention on Ness right now so the boys will stay there.

We spend the next couple of hours watching t.v. and talking with before I know it's 10 a.m. "Ness it's time to get dressed so we can take you and the boys to Grammy's. You're going to stay for a couple hours while Mommy and I go see Bryleigh."

"Ok Daddy," She says hops down from the couch and runs upstairs. I laugh sometimes I think she'd rather be at her Grammy's than her own house.

I help Bella feed the boys again real quick once they're done we head to the nursery to get them dressed and ready to go. Bella's gotta pump before we go so I just load the boys into their carseats so we don't have to worry about it later.

Soon after that we're in the car headed over to my parent's house again. Hopefully this will be the last time we have to drop the kids off to go to the hospital. I'm praying to God that Bryleigh get's to come home today.

We drop Ness and the boys off with hugs and kisses and then we're off to the hospital. I am so glad I don't work in this place anymore I think I'd go insane. We piull into the parking lot and find a spot quickly. I park and get out and meet Bella at the end of the car. She must be just as anixous as I am to see if we can bring our baby girl home finally.

We walk into the hospital over to the elevators and they come right away. I push number 4 for the NICU. The elevator dings and then opens. I look over at Bella and she takes a deep breath and she squeezes my hand. We walk out and no one is at the nurses station so we walk over to the room and we can see our little Bryleigh. She's dressed in a little pink onesie that we picked out for her. I look over at Bella and her eyes are sparkling.

"She's dressed. I bet we will be able to take her home. I know Dr. Cameron said there was a chance she could come home today I didn't want to get my hopes up." Bella says.

"I don't know love, Let's go find out." We go into the wash room to clean up and put the gowns on.

"Angela Sarah Cheney!" Ang turns around and has a big ole grin on her face.

"Hi guys! You're early we weren't expecting for you at least another hour or so since we know Ness is home."

She's stalling and she knows it just as about to say something and grab the chart myself Bella beats me to it.

"Stop the small talk Ang. Bryleigh is dressed. Does that mean I can take her home? Please tell me we're aloud to take my babygirl home finally." Bella pleads.

"Yep! Dr. Cam should be here soon with the discharge papers. She's a little chunk now considering how tiny she was when she first got here. She weighs 4lbs 6oz." Angela beams. I think she's just as proud as we are.

"Did you hear that baby girl? You get to come home finally. I'm ao excited. You've got a whole crazy family waiting for you at home." Bella coos.

Dr Cam comes in and tells us everything what Angela already told us and what I already knew from reading Bryleigh's chart.

I am so blessed to have such four wonderful children and a sexy ass wife who I love to death. I could not ask for anything better. My newest babygirl finally gets to come home to be with her other sibblings. Life couldn't be better.

We sign the release papers and we grab our things and Bryleigh's carseat and we head home.

I called the family earlier and they'll be at the house when we get home. Of course everyone is there wanting to see the newest memeber of the family.

We get home and I grab Bryleigh's carseat and we head inside. Just inside the door I whisper "Welcome Home Bryleigh Cullen."

**THE END!**

**I just to say thank you one more time to all my readers. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update I'm not very good with this writing thing. Thank you so much to all who has reviewed and faved my story it means a lot to me. i am so sad this story has ended but our little Bryleigh is home and healthy.**


End file.
